


Touched on the Heart

by Medium_calypso



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fencing, M/M, Reader-Insert, the gay fencing college AU that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_calypso/pseuds/Medium_calypso
Summary: Your best friend has started fencing, and his mysterious coach catches your eye. Wait, your Religious Studies teaching assistant looks very familiar...





	1. Chapter 1

You looked into your bowl of oatmeal and struggled to comprehend Anakin’s words.

“Dude, it’s too early in the morning for this.”

Anakin sighed. “It’s not even difficult. I joined a fencing club and I want you to come to my first match. It’s this Saturday.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You said more words than that the first time.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I didn’t. You’re just exhausted. How much sleep did you even get last night?”

You shrugged and mumbled an answer into your oatmeal.

Anakin looked at you accusatorily. “You stayed up all night watching musicals again, didn’t you?”

You paused. “Maybe.”

“Whatever. Just promise me you’ll come to this. It means a lot to me.”

You nodded. “Of course, dude. I’ll be there.”

\------------

You barely woke up on Saturday morning. Bleary eyes led you to the coffee pot in your room that you shared with Owen, Anakin’s stepbrother. The pot was hot and half full of coffee. You blinked in the direction of Owen, who sat at his desk. He noticed your tired confusion and raised his coffee cup toward you.

“Drink up. It should still be hot.”

“Thanks, Owen,” you grumbled, voice thick with sleep, grabbing a travel mug and filling it with coffee.

You threw on a somewhat clean smelling pair of sweatpants and a flannel over your Coruscant University shirt that you had slept in.

You grabbed your phone and keys off of your desk and headed toward the door where you began to put on your shoes.

“Where you headed?” Owen inquired.

“Goin’ to Ani’s fencing thing.”

“Since when does Ani fence?”

“Hell if I know. Probably just tryin’ to impress a girl or somthin’.”

Owen snorted. “Sounds about right.”

You stopped in front of the door and checked your reflection. Seeing your rumpled appearance and unshaven face, you shrugged. _Good enough._

You walked out of your dorm and started on your way to the rec building on campus. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket and took it out, looking at your 7 unread texts as you walked. All of them were from Anakin.

_> Dude I got here an hour early by accident and the building is still locked omg. _

_> You should see if Owen wants to come watch _

_> He’d probably like to see me get my ass kicked _

_> Actually dont invite him. Hell make fun of me for the rest of my life _

_> im freaking out what if i suck and people make fun of me_

_ >Dude my match starts in like 20 minutes im so stressed _

_> DUDE MY MATCH IS IN 5 MINUTES WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU _

You looked at the time on your phone and started running. You got to the rec building, located the fencing room, and sat down in the stands in just under 4 minutes. Sweating and out of breath, you scanned the room for Anakin. He was already on the strip in the en garde position; you could just barely see his baby ponytail poking out of the back of his mask.

The referee called out, “Pret? Allez!”

Anakin sprang into action, but not quick enough, since his opponent effortlessly landed a touch directly in the center of his chest.

They reset, and the referee called again. “Pret? Allez!”

Anakin’s opponent lunged with grace toward Anakin and touched his chest before Anakin even had time to react.

This repeated until Anakin had landed no touches and his opponent had landed 14, each more graceful than the last. His foil seemed like an extension of his arm, and his movements seemed almost like a dance. You felt yourself being more than a little bit drawn to this mysteriously talented fencer.

Both fencers were set for what was shaping up to be the last time.

“Pret? Allez!”

The mystery fencer barely leaned toward Anakin and landed a touch on his stomach.

The mystery fencer was declared the winner, and both fencers bowed to each other.

Anakin walked into the locker room to shed his gear, then came to sit next to you.

“Nice job, dude. You crushed it,” you said, stifling a giggle.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Nobody wins their first match. We all have to go against our coach for the first match, so the first meet doesn’t last forever. Apparently, a lot of people will drop out of the club after today.”

“Oh. Well. Now I don’t have anything to make fun of you about,” you pouted.

“Good. Also, what the hell dude? You almost missed my match!”

You blushed, embarrassed. “Sorry. I guess I overslept.”

“Dude. I was the second to last match. You got to sleep through like 20 matches and you were still late.”

“Well, I got here in time, didn’t I? Get off my ass, dude. I was here to see you get your ass kicked. Happy?”

Anakin was about to respond when a still-masked fencer came over to where we were sitting.

He spoke to Anakin with a muffled voice. “I know that was probably not the most rewarding match, but I really hope you stick with the club. You have a lot of promise.”

Anakin beamed. “Thanks, Coach. I really appreciate all of the help. I’m definitely gonna stick around. I’m having a lot of fun.”

Anakin's coach patted him on the shoulder, then turned and went to talk to another student.

Your eyes followed his figure as it walked away.

Anakin smacked your arm. “Are you staring at his ass?”

You responded without looking away from the beauty that was his ass. “Yeah.”

You paused, then looked at Anakin. “How old is he? He’s your coach, so clearly he’s older than you, but that is not the ass of a middle aged man.”

Anakin rolled his eyes at your statement. “He’s a 5th year senior, I think.”

You nodded. “Yeah, that’s sounds right.”

You turned your gaze to find him again, but you could only see his head; the rest of him was obscured by the crowd of spectators that had relocated to the center of the room. You made a mental note of the sandy-colored braid that stuck out of the back of Anakin’s coach’s mask, then turned to Anakin.

“Wanna go get lunch?”

He nodded. “Sounds good to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyelids were drooping. You weren’t going to be a religion major and it was stupid that the college even required that you take a religious studies course. You didn’t care about religion, and you sure as hell didn’t study it. You were neutral about the whole concept of spirituality before, but this class was making you bored enough to hate it.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket, and you opened up a message from Anakin.

> _ Dude, wake up! _

You caught his eye in the middle of the room and glared at him. You had barely gotten to class on time, which meant that the only available seat was in the front of the room, right next to the door, where Anakin could see your every move. You looked forlornly at the clock above said door, willing it to move faster, but it did not obey.

The unfortunate placement of your seat meant that it was very difficult to not be seen if you fell asleep, so you tried your hardest to stay awake, but your eyelids refused to listen. They started to close, no matter how hard you tried to keep them open.

Your head started to droop, but the sound of the classroom door slamming shut startled you awake.You rubbed your eyes and looked toward Dr. Jinn’s desk at the front of the room to see a young man standing next to your teacher.  _ Hot damn,  _ you thought. His sandy beard was scruffy and lumberjack-ish, and his hair was pulled into a loose bun at the back of his head. You surreptitiously looked him up and down, appreciating the view. His khakis fit very,  _ very _ well, and his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

You were so focused on checking out this new guy that you barely noticed Dr. Jinn talking.

“. . .teaching assistant. He’s a religion major in his 5th year. Everyone give a warm welcome to Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan waved at the class after his introduction. “Hey, everybody! Sorry I was gone for the first couple of classes; I had a sports-related injury, but I’ve recovered nicely, and I’m taking it easy, so I should hopefully be with you guys regularly.”

_ He’s athletic? Way out of my league _ , you thought.  _ Wait. Look at him. He was already out of my league. _ Your interior dialogue rolled its eyes at itself.

Even though you had noticeably perked up when Obi-Wan walked in, the feeling soon faded into a dull fixation on Obi-Wan’s ass as he wrote information on the whiteboard.

Fuzzily, you noticed that the people around you were standing up to leave.  _ Class must be over, _ you mused. 

Anakin walked up to your desk and stood in front of you with his arms crossed. He frowned. “Are you ready to go yet?”

You nodded as you shoved your notebook into your backpack. You stood up to walk out with Anakin when Obi-Wan called to you. 

“ _ (y/n) _ ? Can you come here for a moment?”

Anakin smirked at you. You stuck your tongue out at him and walked over to Obi-Wan. 

“What’s up, Obi-Wan?”

“I just wanted to make sure everything’s alright.” His eyebrows creased. “You looked like you didn’t hear a word that I said. Everything okay?”

You nodded. “I’m exhausted. I couldn’t fall asleep last night. I’ll try to focus more next time.”

He smiled. “I appreciate it. Have a good day, okay? Try to take a nap, if you can.”

Looking at his smile, You couldn’t help but smile back. “Will do, Obi-Wan. See you on Wednesday!”

He gave you a little wave before turning back to the desk and looking through some papers. You took that as your cue to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update! Transitioning to college has left my schedule pretty full, but I'll try to get Chapter 3 out sometime fairly soon!!  
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

You sat on the bleachers at Anakin’s second fencing match of the season. With visions of the hot fencing coach’s butt in your mind, you convinced yourself to get up early enough to be on time for the match. You knew Anakin would tease you if he knew, but you had to get your motivation from somewhere.

You watched as the two students fencing struggled to get anywhere near each other. They would jab and parry but they couldn’t seem to land a touch. Fortunately, today’s matches were only to 5 points instead of 15. After a painfully long time, one of them was declared the winner.

Anakin was next, against some guy you didn’t know, but he seemed like a jerk. The guy completely ignored the rules of fencing, to the point where he was basically switching Anakin with his foil. Anakin’s coach stepped in.

“Time-out.” He pulled Anakin’s opponent to the side, and started yelling at him. 

Anakin took off his mask, and you caught his eye. You smirked, and he grimaced. 

Eventually, Anakin’s coach shoved him back toward the strip and walked over to Anakin. You heard him speak to Anakin lowly.

“Are you alright?”

Anakin nodded.

“Would you like to keep going?”

Anakin shrugged. “Sure, coach. Why not?”

Anakin’s coach sighed, but patted him on the back.

They started the match up again, with Anakin’s opponent still breaking the rules, but in a less painful way.

Anakin somehow managed to land 5 touches on his opponent through all of his flailing limbs, and was declared the winner.

He walked over to sit next to you on the bleachers, groaning as he sat down. The two of you sat in silence through the next 2 matches, and continued to not move after the meet was over.

Finally, you turned to him. “How you feeling?”

He sighed and and rubbed his face. “It feels like I just got switched with a fencing foil 20 times.”

You giggled to yourself. “Hm. I wonder why.”

He laughed along with you, but sobered up when his coach walked over.

“Anakin, do you need anything? Ice?”

“A backrub?” you offered.

His coach’s mask turned toward you, and he sounded annoyed. “That’s quite enough, y/n”

Your eyes went wide and you found yourself unable to respond. Anakin’s coach patted him on the back and left to go speak to another fencer. You turned slowly to Anakin.

“How the fuck does your hot fencing coach know my name?”

He laughed to himself as he answered. “Oh, at practice the other day, he asked about my ‘hot friend’.”

“Skywalker, I swear to god if you’re lying to me, I’m going to hurt you in so many ways.”

“Nah, man. I’m serious. He said that you’re really hot and he wondered what your deal was.”

“Jesus fuck Anakin! I don’t even know what his face looks like, let alone anything about him.”

He smirked. “I have a feeling you know more about him than you realize.” He stood up and started walking toward the locker room. You called after him. 

“Anakin! What the fuck, dude!”

Anakin continued toward the locker room as if he didn’t hear you. His coach walked toward you.

“Y/n, is everything alright?”

You blushed, “Yeah. I asked Ani how you knew my name and he was being really cryptic with his answer. I just got annoyed. No worries.”

“You really don’t know how I know your name?” he asked, his voice still muffled by his mask. 

You shook your head. “Sorry, coach.”

He slowly took his mask off. “Starting to ring a bell?”

Your jaw dropped. Anakin’s hot coach was also your hot teaching assistant.

“O-Obi-wan,” you stuttered.”I, uh, should have been able to figure that out.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How would you have figured it out? Other than asking Anakin, of course.”

“I mean, the hair is kind of a dead giveaway. Not many guys have long hair that actually looks good. Plus your ass.” You paused. “Fuck.”

He smirked. “What about my ass, y/n?”

You froze. “Um. I. Uh.  I have to go!” You ran out of the building as fast as possible. You practically sprinted back to your dorm building. You ran up the stairs and slammed the door to your room open. You fell backward onto your bed with a huff.

Owen was at his desk. He looked up from his laptop and moved his headphones to the side. “Everything alright, bud?”

You groaned. “Why am I the most embarrassing person ever?”

“Cheer up, buddy. You’re not the most embarrassing person ever. You’re like, second at most."

You glared at him, unamused.

He laughed. “I mean, come on. You’ve met Ani. He’s clearly first."

You cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. . . Sorry I'm so ridiculously and disgustingly late with this chapter. I had a hard time adjusting to college and my motivation was basically nonexistent. But hey, January is super not-busy, so hopefully I'll update at least a couple more times before the end of the month.  
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll try to not be so late next time!


	4. Chapter 4

You had set 4 alarms for that morning, making sure that you got up in time to make it to class early. You were determined to hide in the back of the hall and avoid eye contact with Obi-Wan as much as possible. You walked briskly to class and opened the door, noting with relief that there was space in the back of the room to sit. You nodded at Anakin in his normal seat in the middle before climbing the stairs to the back of the hall. You plopped down gracelessly and pulled out your phone to kill time before class started. 

The sound of the door opening drew your attention away from your phone, and you looked up to see who was entering. Curse your luck, of course it was Obi-Wan. He immediately made eye contact and frowned. 

“Now, that won’t do,” he said to you. “Why don’t you come sit closer to the front?”

Your eyes widened and you looked, panicked, at Anakin. He was trying, and failing, to not laugh. You reluctantly gathered up your things and moved a few rows closer. You looked up at Obi-Wan, but he wasn’t paying you any attention as he prepared himself for class, so you assumed that you were close enough. You set your things down and took your notebook out. 

As the rest of the class filtered in, you found yourself doodling absently. You weren’t much of an artist, but you were the Da Vinci of doodling. You heard Obi-Wan start the lesson, but his words were foggy and distant as you zoned out. Every once in a while, you would focus your eyes and realize that you were staring at Obi-Wan, usually at his ass. You would blush, then zone out again, and the cycle would start over. Part way through class, you noticed that you had started doodling again, but didn’t really pay attention to what you were drawing. 

With a start, you noticed that Obi-Wan was standing right next to you in the aisle. He must have been walking about the room as he lectured. You looked up at him to find him looking intently at your notebook. You looked down and, with horror, realized that you had been sketching him, specifically from the back. You looked back up at him and caught his eyes. He winked at you and continued pacing about the room. 

As class ended, he called you up front again. Anakin looked at you, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. You rolled your eyes and walked to the front of the room. Obi-Wan waited for the rest of the class to leave before addressing you.

“Y/n, you have got to start paying attention in class.”

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan but I just keep getting distracted by-”

He chuckled. “You’ve been quite clear about what it is that’s distracting you.” You blushed. “And that’s fine, but it needs to stop affecting your education. I’m flattered, I really am, but I would be much more flattered if you were to pay attention to me when I’m lecturing.”

You nodded. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I’ll really try to be more focused on you.” Your eyes widened. “I mean, on your teaching, not on you, necessarily. Sorry. I should go, bye!” You ran out of the room. You found a quiet section of the building and slid down the wall, sighing.  _ Why is talking to hot guys so difficult?  _ you thought.

Eventually, you stood up, and walked back to your dorm room. You sat down on your bed and texted Anakin. 

> _ I know you think its funny but i keep fucking embarrassing myself in front of him _

You sat back and waited for a response. After a few moments, your phone buzzed.

> _ i didnt think it was bothering u so much. sorry _

You sighed. Of course he didn’t realize that you were actually embarrassed.

> _ Im just really gay and want him to like me and I feel like he just thinks Im dumb _

You barely had to wait for a response.

> _ dude ur gay???? i had no idea its not like you talk about it fuckin constantly _

_ >seriously tho its gonna be fine. he probly thinks it cute or some shit idk _

Against your will, you let out a small chuckle. Maybe Anakin was right. Maybe this would all work out in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... So, I know this took like 8 million years and I'm so so sorry about that. I had a really rough semester and didn't really do anything for about 6 months but I'm back for now and hopefully I stay this way for awhile.   
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this short little chapter and I'll try to have another one up soon, but I suppose I shouldn't make any promises. XX


End file.
